PMD: Exploration Team Files
by ProfessorLugia
Summary: *Zzzt! Here we keep all records of Team Firestorm. Zzzt! Including recruits! Zzzt! If you want information on any members of Team Firestorm, here is the place to look. Zzzt!*
1. File 1: Connor

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Connor

Species: Mudkip

Category: Mud Fish Pokemon

Type: Water

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a level-headed pokemon, who is also an excellent leader that stays cool in the heat of battle. He is very caring for his team members, and as such, often puts their safety ahead of his own. He is very endurant, as there is recorded evidence of a hole of considerable size piercing straight through his center mass when Vulcan the Charmander found him on the beach. This was later healed by Chimecho, Wigglytuff's Guild's cook and medic. Strangely, prior to a few months ago, there are no recorded Mudkip taking up residency in the area.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred moves: Ice Ball, Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Mud Bomb

Fighting Style: While not having opposable digits to throw or use items, he uses his quadruped stance to maneuver around opponents while tackling them or using Ancient Power. He isn't a strategist, but has proven to be an effective leader in many situations, such as with the Capture of Drowzee the outlaw.

Strategy: With a wide variety of moves to pick from either close or ranged combat, Connor is very versatile in his strategies. His preferred style is to ram into opponents with Ice Ball, then slam them with Ancient Power. Although both of the previously mentioned moves were not recorded as being able to be used by his species without a crossbreed, he is somehow able to use both. When faced with many opponents, he heaves the entire ground with Ancient Power similar to earthquake, following up with an Ice Beam Sweep. All around an unpredictable opponent.

Preferred Items: Stamina Band

"Hunger's a Killer in Mystery Dungeons. And I hate being hungry."

Quote: "Some people just need a boulder to the face. I can oblige."

* * *

**So... This is the exploration team files. I'll fill them in as I get more of my OCs up and going in Firestorm Origins. Enjoy!**


	2. File 2: Vulcan

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Vulcan

Species: Charmander

Category: Lizard Pokemon

Type: Fire

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a somewhat hot-headed individual who takes a certain offense to outlaws that use trickery and deception. Occasionally, when angered enough, he spontaneously combusts to intimidate opponents. He often moves into the role of planner, and as such, much of Treasure Town is often unsure of who is the leader of their team. His emotions are portrayed by the color of the flame on his tail. The recorded emotions are as follows: Blue: Rage, Red: Fear, Yellow: Nervousness, Orange: Neutral to happy, Grey: Crestfallen (Sad), and Green: Perplexed

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Fire Punch, Smokescreen, Dragon Claw, Inferno, Fire Fang

Fighting Style: Vulcan is a primarily flame-based attacker, using flaming punches to keep most opponents on their toes. When the opponent has the ability flash fire, he is severely reduced in his movepool, only being able to use Scratch, Dragon claw and Smokescreen. When that situation becomes reality, he often falls back, relying on his team mates to take care of the threat.

Strategy: He is a very strategic attacker, landing powerful hits when the opponent is occupied by his team members, and keeping them busy while his team follows up. His hand-to-hand combat is quite impressive, and when the opponent uses cheap shots or begins getting an advantage, he complies with smokescreen, disorienting the foe while he onslaughts relentlessly with a flurry of punches and kicks wreathed in fire.

Preferred Items: Seeds and Orbs

"Seeds can do all sorts of things! And Orbs are good for tackling lots of opponents!"

Quote: "People need to learn not to play with fire. It's dangerous."


	3. File 3: Atlas

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Atlas

Species: Machop

Category: Superpower Pokemon

Type: Fighting

Gender: Male

Personality: He is very confident in his strength, and is very caring for his friends. After joining team Firestorm, he realizes that he isn't all that he's believed he was, and he decides to take up training with them. He quickly becomes rivals in strength with Connor, throwing boulders to see who's stronger. He loves challenges, proven when he often tackles any opponents in his way before the rest of the team can even land a hit.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Karate Chop, Focus energy, Low Kick, flamethrower, Brick break, Seismic Toss

Fighting style: Lacking any ranged attacks other than flamethrower, he is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter, specializing in counters and landing fatal hits consistently. He often handles the powerful opponents while the others are busy, and is very durable, as he can take quite a bit of physical damage before being downed.

Strategy: He doesn't use a lot of strategy, mostly relying on Vulcan or Connor's plans when facing more difficult opponents. He uses focus energy to fuel a special hormonal chemical that makes the user perceive events much slower and are able to react much faster, similar to slowing down time itself for the user, creating faster reaction times. Using this boost, he finds any weaknesses in opponents and exploits it, landing what are known as 'critical hits' consistently. He uses low kick to trip up much larger opponents, and once they are on the floor, he typically follows up with a karate chop to the back of the neck. Effective use of his strength.

Preferred Items: power band

"I don't need the strength boost, but if you insist."

Quote: "I love a good challenge before breakfast. Gives me something to wake up to."


	4. File 4: Vincent

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Vincent

Species: Smeargle

Category: Painter Pokemon

Type: Normal

Gender: Male

Personality: He is a jokester, and at the same time, a very reserved member. He takes great pride in his paint-wielding abilities, but is very reserved about showing his power, only revealing it when others threaten his friends. He often scouts out new dungeons with the aid of Transform, a move learned from a Ditto. To add on to his ability of transformation, he can train newer members of the team by transforming into their species. He likes making wise-cracks towards his opponents and sometimes, if he's feeling confident, he trash talks as well.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred moves: Transform, Spore, Night Slash, Fly, Spiky Shield, Seed Bomb

Fighting Style: He is very reserved in his strength, but often shows off his paint-wielding powers by making a paint sword and shield that can closely resemble the human-made creations in both strength and lethality. He makes paint wings to fly around, much like a bird pokemon, using this to his advantage. When fighting sword-to-sword, he rolls a spore bomb beneath the opponent in the heat of battle, causing them to pass out into a coma-like state. He can use paint as an extension of himself, and is what he uses to transform. Some would say that a Smeargle's paint has 'magical' properties, and as of now, we cannot identify how this species is able to control a material so effectively, as no other species has been recorded with the ability to control such a substance.

Strategy: He often flies through the battlefield, offering support to his team from the air via spore and hit-and-run maneuvers. When on the ground, he can use spiky shield and night slash, often in quick succession, making him a threat all his own. His lack of brute strength is made up by his virtually unlimited movepool. When an opponent uses a move that he likes, he learns it for himself, and uses it against them, making him an excellent gauge of a foe's strength.

Preferred Items: Iron Thorns

"I can launch them out of a paint cannon-gun thing! It's awesome!"

Quote: "I can do anything you can, but better! It's funny how that works!"


	5. File 5: Rose

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Rose

Species: Dratini

Category: Dragon Pokemon

Type: Dragon

Gender: Female

Personality: She is a very reserved member of the team, much like Vincent, and quickly takes a liking to the entire team. She is also very lax, not typically being one to really care about much outside of missions and training. She is usually very strict about following commands to the letter, but can think on the spot if she has to.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Thunder Wave, Dragon Breath, Twister, Slam, Wrap

Fighting Style: She is a serpent-like pokemon, so she uses this to her advantage by tripping up opponents and wrapping her long body around them and putting them into all sorts of holds while using dragon breath at point-blank range. She prefers attacking up close and personal, often slithering up walls and across ceilings to get the drop on foes.

Strategy: She will use her long, serpentine body so make erratic movements, throwing opponents off and allowing the other members to move in behind her. She can climb up walls and even across ceilings to get a drop on foes by using thunder wave to paralyze, and use slam if they are immune to paralysis.

Preferred Items: Dragon Sash

"This item lets me be invisible in fog."

Quote: "I might be called Rose, but this flower has some sharp thorns!"


	6. File 6: Magnus

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Magnus

Species: Tropius

Category: Fruit Pokemon

Type: Grass/Flying

Gender: Male

Personality: He is very hot-headed and easily angered. He is impatient, brash, and violent, and has no care in the world other than fighting strong enemies. He had gotten lost in the fog near Fogbound Lake and after Team Firestorm found him, he demanded that they accept him as part of the team. He likes to brag about his aerial skills. His foul mouth makes him difficult to talk to or work with, but he follows orders well enough and learns quickly from mistakes while fighting enemies. No one can argue that he's good at fighting. Anyone that does will get a swift whirlwind blown in their direction.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Air Slash, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Vine Whip, Fly

Fighting Style: He takes a very offensive approach in fighting. He usually charges head-first into battle with his full body weight to body slam opponents. He focuses more on knocking opponents over and flattening them rather than worrying about avoiding their attacks. He does realize his weakness to Ice type moves, however, and lets Vulcan take the reins in taking care of those kinds of enemies.

Strategy: His size and aerial speed are his two biggest assets. He prefers fighting in the air when possible, as his speed is severely reduced on the ground. Although lacking overall strategy, his offensive approach takes most opponents by surprise due to his many weaknesses and few resistances. If he misses the initial body slam, then he uses vine whips as he zooms by to wrap around the opponent's ankles and knock them off their feet. He prefers working alone, but he has been noted working with Vincent on several occasions. He does pay attention to numbers, although he shows little regard for how outnumbered he is anyways.

Preferred Items: None

"Items? Please."

Quote: "For F***'s sake..."


	7. File 7: Mirage

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Mirage

Species: Trapinch

Category: Ant Pit Pokemon

Type: Ground

Gender: Female

Personality: She is very relaxed, not one to stress about training or 'having to do things'. She is better at going with the flow of events, often put on training duty, but she doesn't mind, as she sees it as an opportunity to get stronger. Her and Rose were the first two female recruits, so they got along almost instantly and became good friends.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Bite, Feint Attack, Power Gem, Mud Slap, Dig, Rock Slide, Earthquake

Fighting Style: She relies on traps rather than brute force, which makes her an excellent partner when paired with Magnus or Atlas, who are the exact opposite. She uses a series of sand pit traps and rock-type attacks to cripple and take down lots of opponents, given that the other team members distract the opponent.

Strategy: Almost all of her attack patterns require some planning, to a degree. She doesn't go into battle without a plan unless it's an unexpected fight, and even then, she's an excellent planner and coordinator, thinking on her feet when new variables open up. When facing lots of opponents, she uses earthquake to knock the opponents off of their feet, and if she's facing a flying opponent, she uses power gem to knock them down so she can use bite or feint attack.

Preferred Items: Desert Bow

"Being invisible helps with making traps that work."

Quote: "Traps, Traps, more traps! Trap is in my species name!"


	8. File 8: Nocturne

Officer Magnezone's Exploration Team Files

Name: Nocturne

Species: Cacnea

Category: Cactus Pokemon

Type: Grass

Gender: Male

Personality: He's fairly caring, and a pokemon of not many words. He isn't very good at pep-talking, so he leaves that to others, although he can be a good teacher. He loves drinking lots of liquid due to his species' adaptation to the hostile environments of the desert, and refuses to lose at a chugging contest. He isn't really one for starting conversations, but when he does, others tended to listen, since he rarely does talk. Atlas sometimes calls him Noc for short.

Member of: Team Firestorm

Preferred Moves: Grass Knot, Magical Leaf, Needle Arm, Feint Attack, Payback, Spikes

Fighting Style: He is a somewhat offensive attacker, although he waits for the opponent to move normally, so he can counter and use different attacks. He uses magical leaf to distract opponents while he trips them with grass knot, then uses feint attack. Needle arm is his favorite move, although it doesn't hit that many pokemon super effectively, he thinks it's cool when the spikes on his hands extend to make his arm like a morning star.

Strategy: He waits for the opponent to move, and then uses grass knot to trip them, then uses feint attack to hit them. If they ready another attack, he uses sucker punch to get the drop on them first. He is virtually ineffective against other grass types, but he doesn't let that stop him. He will fight to the bitter end, if it came down to that.

Preferred Items: Desert Sash

"Sandstorms help me more often than not."

Quote: "I can hold my own weight in liquid!"


End file.
